


A Princess At St. Stallone's

by jenniferdiazisatransgirl



Category: Star vs the forces of evil - Fandom, svtfoe - Fandom
Genre: Earth, Mewni, Nirch (OL), St. Olga's Reform School For Wayward Princesses, St. Stallone's Private Academy For Wayward Princes (OL), The Underworld, Trans Marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferdiazisatransgirl/pseuds/jenniferdiazisatransgirl
Summary: So this is a fan fiction set in the Star Vs The Forces of Evil universe and takes place during the same time frame as Season 1 and 2.The story focuses on Prince George who is heir apparent to the Kingdom of Jefferson on the planet Nirch. As a result his father King James XI is putting pressure on him to put on a strong masculine imagine to show the people of the kingdom he can be a tough leader. George has a secret though. She is trans.Eventually giving up, as one last resort King James XI sends George to St. Stallone's Private Academy For Wayward Princes and her sister, Princess Kaitlyn to St. Olga's Reform School For Wayward Princesses.When they return home for the October break the events of St. O's have now happened and Kaitlyn tells her family all about Princess Marco and the Revolution. This leading to George questioning their gender further and looking up to Princess Marco as a role model.Credit goes to @midnightclubx of tumblr for St. Stallone's Private Academy For Wayward Princes and Stan and Lucy Lucitor.HIATUS: Due to the upcoming new season this fan fiction is going to be on hiatus.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s 7:30am and I am laid in bed sleeping, well trying to. Everyone tends to be up pretty early in a Royal household and I can already hear the hustle and bustle of servants outside; waking my parents up, getting breakfast ready, drawing the palace’s many curtains.

I try and drown out the noise and hope the servants forget to come by my room to wake me, which depending what is on the days agenda, sometimes they do. Alas though, today I have no luck and Jeffrey knocks on the door to announce his entrance. I roll over and place a pillow over my head to block out the world around me. It’s no use, I can feel him stood next to my bed looking over me.

“Your Highness, the King asked me to wake you”, he says. “He wants you to be down at breakfast for 8am in the private dining hall, and at 9am the two of you shall be going hunting.”

I groan. Not only does this place have 7 dining halls, but this is the 3rd time this week my Dad has taken me hunting. You see, my name is Prince George and I am heir apparent to my Dad’s throne. The throne of the Kingdom of Jefferson on the planet Nirch. Don’t worry if you haven’t heard of it, no one has. This is just yet another attempt by my father to “man me up” as he puts it, ready for the day I take the throne. I well and truly despise hunting. What did those poor deer ever do to him?

I haven’t moved and I can still feel Jeffrey stood there. I hate him when he does that. It makes me feel really uncomfortable. Then, finally, I hear him walking. Finally, he’s leaving. I remove the pillow from my head and roll over.

I hear the curtains draw and light suddenly penetrates my eyelids. I pull my arm over my eyes and groan again. I thought he left.

“Unless you want the King to come up here, I suggest you get dressed”, Jeffrey says in a very matter of fact tone. “I shall see you at breakfast.”

I hear his footsteps as he walks across the room and hear the door close. Finally, he’s gone. Peace and quiet. If my Dad wants me to go hunting, he can come and wake me himself cos I’m not getting up.  
_____________________________________________________________________

I soon drift back to sleep and slip into a nice dream, you know those dreams you have when you are kinda half asleep? I’m in a pink dress and a sparkling tiara, walking down one of the palaces many halls and-

“WAKE UP!!! WAKE UP!!!” I recognise my sister Kaitlyn’s voice and feel her bouncing on my bed.

I groan in response.

“Daddy, wants you to come downstairs to breakfast”, she says excitedly.

I sit up and finally concede, “Fine. Tell Dad I’m getting dressed.”

She runs out of the room and off down the hall. Nice move Dad. My sister is 10 and he knows that 9 times out of 10, if the servants can’t get me out of bed, she can annoy me out of bed. It’s only 7:45am.

I proceed to get dress and think over the dream my sister interrupted. It isn’t the first one I have had like this. I’ve been having them for a year or so now, ever since my Dad started putting pressure on me to be more like a Prince. It might seem strange but wouldn’t anyone in my shoes have dreams like this? I mean you are put under so much pressure to show the rest of the world you are a manly prince who can one day lead a kingdom, I figure it is just my brain trying to balance everything out. That’s all it is, a way to destress.  
_____________________________________________________________________

20 minutes later I’m down in the dining hall ready to have breakfast. My Dad, Mum and sister are all already sat around the ridiculously large table eating breakfast.

“Morning”, I say to everyone.

My Dad looks up from his meal disapprovingly, “You’re late.”

“Only by 5 minutes”, I say.

“When you are King, 5 minutes might as well be an hour”, he says sternly. “As a member of this family you have a reputation to uphold and royalty is always on time. You cannot be late to any engagement, whether that be breakfast or a public gathering.”

“Yes, father”, I say in resignation, while taking my seat.

“Now sit and eat your breakfast”, he commands. “You’re going to need your strength today. Those deer won’t hunt themselves.”

I eat in silence. I tried to be somewhat cheery this morning despite the circumstances - I really do not want to go hunting - but trust my father, King James XI to crush any ounce of happiness I might have had this morning. This is going to be a very horrid day, I’m certain of it.


	2. Chapter 2

“What a beautiful day to be out with nature?” My Dad says taking in a deep breath of forest air through his nose and leaning on his hunting rifle.

“And yet you want to kill it”, I say under my breath.

“What was that?” He says sternly.

“Nothing Dad”, I say. I’m sat on a rock, my rifle perched against it. We’re taking a break after the 6 mile trek out here. We are southwest of the castle in the Forest of King James, named after one of my great ancestors, King James I. It must take a real narcissist to discover a place and think, ‘Oh, I know, I’ll name it after myself.’ Just like the Kingdom of Jefferson. 1 guess at what my family name is.

I have to admit, the view isn’t all that bad. Right now we have a pretty good view of Elizabeth Lake and it’s sparking blue waters. It’s actually pretty serene. Too bad that serenity will soon be interrupted by gunshots.

“Come on, we best get moving”, my Dad says picking up his rifle. He starts to walk and I get up and follow.

We walk for ages, my Dad pointing out tracks and broken shrubbery, droppings (what’s gross is he tasted them). I don’t really know what any of it means. Of course I know what tracks are and broken shrubbery indicating something has passed through an area, however I wouldn’t know the first thing about following these things. Hunting is just something I simply don’t enjoy and so half of it doesn’t go in. I just nod along.

We eventually reach a point where there is a clearing ahead and my Dad holds up his hand to stop me. He begins to crouch and I do the same.

He points to a deer he has spotted in the clearing and indicates that he’d like me to take the shot. So not only does he insist I join him on this hunting trip, he leaves it to me to take an innocent deer’s life. This maybe the 3rd time in a week he has taken me hunting but it is the first time he has expected me to kill anything.

I pull out my rifle and take aim lining up the sight. I take a long pause. I really really do not want to do this. I know if I don’t though my Dad will be furious. I take a deep breath and pull the trigger.

A loud bang echoes through the forest and the force of the shot sends me flying backwards onto the forest floor. I see birds fleeing from the trees above. It takes me a few seconds to get myself up off the forest floor.

“How did I do?” I ask, not really wanting to know.

“You hit the tree”, my Dad says with disappointment.

“Oh”, I say pretending to be disappointed myself. I’d like to think I hit the tree on purpose but truth is, I’m not that good a shot, hence my falling over. I have been practicing back at the palace - orders from my Dad - but I’m still not even used to the recoil. Hence the falling over.

I kinda expected my Dad to be angry, but he just seems disappointed. “Let’s just head back to the palace”, he says. “We’ll try again next week.”

He starts walking back in the direction of the palace and I follow.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Back at the palace Dad takes my rifle and leaves me alone in the entrance hall. He is clearly disappointed and in all honesty I think I’d prefer it if he’d just yell at me. It’s hard to react when he isn’t really saying anything to me. The entire walk back we did in absolute silence.

I decide to head to my room and distract myself with something.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Distracting myself isn’t going too well and I just end up laid on my bed thinking. Everything I do never seems to be good enough for my Dad, I always end up disappointing him. He tried to teach me football to which we found I had zero talent. Many windows needed replacing, lets say no more. He tried to teach me archery and let’s just say Jeffrey threatened to quit his job. Had some similar mishaps with fencing. And my Dad did used to yell but his resolve seems to be weakening.

The floor in front of me is suddenly engulfed in flames and Tom, the Demon Prince of the Underworld materialises in front of me. He looks angry.

So it isn’t true that absolutely no one has heard of Nirch, the Underworld is an exception given as the name suggests, it is right below us. It seems to below every dimension somehow.

“Star just dumped me”, Tom say, he eyes glowing with anger and his fists clenched.

I lift myself to a sitting position, “What happened?”

“Well apparently I’m too aggro and I’m just not the sort of person she wants to be dating”, Tom says. “The only reason I got mad though was because while she was showing me her new wand she set my Dad’s tapestry room on fire.” His expression suddenly turns from anger to fear and he grabs my shirt with both hands panicking, “My Dad is going to kill me. Do you have any idea how demon parents punish their kids?”

“I’m going to guess it isn’t pleasant”, I respond.

“Let me give you some idea”, Tom begins. “When we’re born, as a test to see whether we are worthy of living, they place us in molten lava. If we survive that, then we get to live. That is what they do to newborns.”

“And I thought I had it tough”, I say sympathetically.

“Yeah”, Tom says sounding like he is calming down after venting a little. “Hey, sorry for coming and dumping this on you. I don’t have many friends and needed to vent.”

“It’s cool”, I say. “And how did Star set your Dad’s tapestry room on fire?”

“With rainbows”, Tom says in disbelief. “Since when did rainbows emanate fire?”

“Wow. You have to admit that is impressive”, I say trying to find the humour in the situation.

“I guess”, Tom says. “It still isn’t going to stop my Dad from killing me though. And how could Star dump me? I had a perfectly valid reason for getting angry.”

“Wanna maybe play some video games?” I suggest. “Take your mind off of it.”

“Sure”, Tom says. “Why not.”


	3. Chapter 3

Tom and I sit and play on Mario Kart 8 on my Wii U. My Dad got them for me as a birthday present from a place called Earth. Tom is playing as Dry Bones and I, as Princess Peach.

I’m grateful to have Tom as a friend. Both of us don’t seem to have many friends within our own dimensions so it is nice to hang out every now and again. Plus the fact Tom is also the heir apparent to his family’s throne means we both share that pressure. It’s nice to have someone to talk about it with who understands.

“So how’s your day been?” He says as he fires a shell towards me in the game.

“My Dad took me hunting”, I say while just narrowly dodging being hit.

“How’d that go?”

“Not great”, I say crossing the finish line. First place. “I fell over and completely missed the deer.”

“Why is your Dad so insistent you learn how to hunt?” Tom says while we wait for the next race to load.

“He reckons it will show that I am a strong leader to the kingdom”, I tell him.

Tom laughs, “Really? Hunting innocent defenceless deer is your kingdom’s yardstick for a strong leader.”

It’s a fair point. I mean, the deer doesn’t even have an opportunity to fight back. We stand from a distance with a gun and shoot, we don’t even have to get close to danger. It isn’t exactly brave.

“I know in the Underworld we take our displays of bravery a little overboard but I think you guys go a bit too far in the other direction”, he says. The next race has just begun and I stall on the start line while Tom speeds ahead. “At least take on something that can fight back.”

“Yeah”, I agree. “In all honesty, I rather not have to fight, hunt or kill at all though.”

“Oh?” Tom asks.

“I just don’t get why I have to be all tough and masculine to rule the kingdom”, I explain. “It just isn’t me.”

“I know exactly how you feel?” Tom says.

“Really?”

Tom pauses the game and puts down his controller and faces me. “I may seem tough and…” He pauses for a second before continuing, “aggro to people like you and Star, but in the Underworld it’s a different story.”

Tom always did have a sensitive side. I guess in the Underworld that wasn’t the image they really want for their royalty.

“The pressures of being royalty I suppose”, he says seeming kinda defeated. “I guess I best head back and face my parents anyway.”

“You sure?” I ask.

“Yeah”, he says. “You maybe want to tag along as moral support?”

“Sure.”  
_____________________________________________________________________

Down in the Lucitor Castle we head towards the main living room. We hear voices and the door opens before we reach it to reveal Queen Moon and King River of Mewni.

“We really do apologise for the damage our daughter has caused”, Queen Moon says to Tom’s Dad who follows them out. “And we’d be more than happy to pay for the damages.”

“It’s fine Moon”, Tom’s Dad responds. “Accidents happen. The main thing is that Tom and Star are okay.”

“Agreed”, Queen Moon states. “Well we best get going. We need to deal Star.”

“Certainly”, Tom’s Dad says cheerily. “It was good to see the both of you again. Have a safe trip back to Mewni.”

“Huh?” Tom says towards me. “It looks Star told her parents what she did.”

Queen Moon and King River start walking towards us while Tom’s parents watch them leave. As they approach King River notices Tom, “Tom my boy.”

“Hello King River”, Tom respectfully responds.

“River?” Queen Moon stops to wait.

“You go ahead my dear”, King River says. “I’ll be along in a minute.”

“Okay”, she says. “Just don’t take too long.”

“Star told us what happened”, King River continues to Tom. “Right now she doesn’t want to talk to you, which I have to say is a real shame. You two would be good together. Both our kingdoms could benefit.” He pauses for a second. “Look, until Star can get a better grasp on her magic, we have decided to send her to Earth. It will be safer for her there. In the meantime why don’t you work on your temper”, King River reaches into his pocket and pulls out a card to pass to Tom. “Here. While we were looking at schools on Earth, we found this guy. His name’s Brian and he is a life coach. Maybe he can help and when the time is right, maybe you can fix things with Star. Is that understood?”

“Yes Sir.”

“There’s a good lad”, he says patting Tom on the shoulder and then leaving.

Tom and I head towards his parents.

“We need talk”, Tom’s Dad says authoritatively. “Maybe your friend should leave.”

“Yes Sir”, Tom says.

“Good luck”, I say and head for the exit. Tom smiles and waves goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

At dinner we sit in silence and eat our meals. Kaitlyn must sense the tension between me and my parents as even she is silent which is unusual for her.

For the entire meal all that can be heard is the scraping of knives and forks on plates until the servants finally take everything away and the meal is over.

We sit in silence around the table, my Dad not yet excusing us. This is getting hella awkward, so I take the initiative, “Is it okay if I’m excused?” I say getting ready to leave my seat.

“Not so fast son”, my Dad says in his deep authoritative voice.

“Okay”, I say resuming my seat. His tone sounds serious.

“You stay too Kaitlyn”, he says to my sister who is attempting to sneak out.

“Yes Daddy”, she replies.

So here we are, once again sat around the table in awkward silence.

My Dad finally clears his throats and speaks. “George, me and your mother have been talking and we have made a decision”, he begins. “We don’t feel like things are going well, preparing you to take the throne of the Kingdom. And maybe I’m at fault, maybe I haven’t been a good enough father to you. Honestly, I’m not certain.” He pauses as if carefully thinking what his next words will be, “All I do know is things cannot continue the way they are going. If you are going to rule this kingdom, you need to man up. You need to show the people you can be a tough, strong leader they can follow. Our armies can follow.” I really don’t think I like where he is going with this. “Clearly I am not up to the task of preparing you for this responsibility, that is why your mother and I have decided to send you to St. Stallone’s Private Academy For Wayward Princes. Maybe they can achieve what I have failed to accomplish.”

My heart stops in my chest. I’ve heard of that place. Royal families send their troubled unruly boys there to have them shaped into the men, the princes, their kingdoms can be proud of. I have heard their methods are horrible and beyond the imagination of even the most sadistic person, that they beat all the individuality out of you and those who leave are just soulless drones only concerned with duty to their kingdom. I cannot go there. I won’t and I scream, “Noooooooo! You can’t send me there! You can’t.”

My Dad get up from his chair and turns his back on me, as if it is too hard for him to face me. Two of the castle guards are by my side at this point. “I can and I will. It’s already been decided. You leave in the morning. The guards will take you to your room and make sure you don’t try to escape during the night.” He takes a pause. I can tell he is struggling with this too but it doesn’t make me any less angry. “And before you say how this is unfair, we have decided to send your sister to St. Olga’s Reform School For Wayward Princesses.”

Two guards have now taken position around my sister who is now also panicking. “No Daddy!” She screams. “Please don’t send me to St. O’s. I’ll be a good princess I promise.”

I look at my Mum who is just looking down at her plate in silence. Not standing up for us. I can’t believe her. But then again she has always just gone along with what Dad has said in the past, why would now be any different.

My Dad is pinching the bridge of his nose. “Take them to their rooms”, He says waving us away. Not wanting to deal with us.

My sister has to be dragged away kicking and screaming. I feel sorry for Kaitlyn. Someone her age shouldn’t have to go through the hell that is St. O’s but in reality, no one should have to face the hell of St. O’s or St. Stallone’s. Regardless, I walk to my room not putting up a fight. I feel defeated. I know there is nothing I can do.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s morning and the hustle and bustle of the palace morning routine once again wakes me. I am exhausted. I barely slept all night knowing that today I am being shipped off to the dreaded St. S’s. If Jeffrey comes to wake me I am so not getting up. I know that regardless I am going to St. S’s but hell, I’m not gonna make it easy for him or my parents.

Strangely though, the school itself doesn’t scare me as much as the students there. It may sound weird but I have just never been able to socialise well with other guys - Tom is an exception. I have always put it down to my being Royal though and the people around me not being Royal. Who knows? In that respect St. S’s could be a welcome change. In other respects though it is definitely going to be hell on Nirch. Or wherever St. S’s is. I’m pretty sure it is NOT on Nirch.

Jeffrey knocks on the door to announce his entrance and I hear his footsteps approach and then stop. “Your Highness”, he greets. “The King has asked me to wake you. He has also asked that I pack your things. Is there anything you would like to take with you to St. Stallone’s Private Academy For Wayward Princes?”

I lay in bed and ignore him pretending to sleep.

“Your Highness, if I leave your father will just said me back up when you don’t come down to breakfast”, he says as if tired of this routine.

“Go away”, I mumble.

“Suit yourself”, he states while heading through the door.  
_______________________________________________________________________

I must have fallen back to sleep as I hear another knock on my door and it is now 9:15am. Jeffrey came in at 7:30am. Strange that they have let me sleep in this long.

“Honey, can I come in”, it’s my Mum. That’s odd. She never comes up to wake me.

I ignore her though and continue trying to sleep.

She ignores me ignoring her and enters anyway sitting on my bed and rubbing my back. “Honey, I know you don’t want to go to St. S’s and that you feel your father can be hard on you. He’s just doing what he feels is best for you though”, she says sympathetically.

“Have you seen what happens to people who go to St. S’s Mum?”

“Yes”, she says sounding concerned. “Your Uncle, King Henry was never the same after he went there.” She pauses. Worried. Then she continues, “But I know you. You’re strong and you can get through this. All your father needs - wants - is for you to prove yourself. Once you do that you can come back home.”

“You make it sound so easy”, I say miserably. “Yet everything I do never seems to be good enough for Dad.” I feel a tear dripping down my cheek and burry my head into my pillow.

“I know it can feel that way, honey”, my Mum says reassuringly. “But at know one day you will make your father proud.”

My Mum sits there for a while before finally saying, “I’ll get the servants to pack your things. I’ll be sure that they put your Wii U and some games in there too.” She adds, “I know it’s hard but try and be down for breakfast in the next hour.”

My Mum leaves the room and I cry into my pillow. I hate myself. I hate that nothing I do is ever enough for my father and his approval.


	6. Chapter 6

Mum and Dad decide to take me and Kaitlyn to St. S’s and St. O’s separately in order to “avoid any issues” as my father put it. They took Kaitlyn to St. O’s first after a long heartfelt goodbye between me and Kaitlyn at the palace doors. I was left here with the guards. And now it is my turn to leave to St. S’s. I get in the carriage outside the palace gates and away we go through a portal cut by Jeffrey to the dreaded St. S’s.

I have to say upon arriving on the road heading up to the school, it looks very different than I imagined. I was expecting somewhere that looked like a prison - dull and dreary. Instead the main castle looks to be pink. The bushes on the side of the road look like candy floss. And are those upside down ice cream cones sticking out of those bushes?

Okay, perhaps this place is a bit too pleasant to be pleasant if you get what I mean? Like it is all bright and welcoming from the outside to draw people in. Maybe I am being paranoid but after hearing the horror stories about this place.  
_______________________________________________________________________

When we pull up outside the palace me, Mum and Dad head into the building towards the headmasters office. I don’t see any students about as we walk towards there but the place still seems warm and welcoming. The absence of students is concerning though.

We arrive at the door and my father knocks.

“Come in”, a man’s voice can be heard from inside.

We enter to, you guessed it another brightly coloured room. Brightly coloured but sparsely decorated. Why does this place strike me as more and more suspicious?

“Ah, King James XI I presume”, an elderly man behind a desk says. He’s brightly dressed in a pink robe. “I’m Mr Davis, the deputy headmaster.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you”, my father says standing sternly. My Mum is stood behind me with her hands protectively on my shoulders. Even she seems unnerved by this place. “I was expecting to meet the headmaster though.”

“I’m afraid the headmaster is presently away”, Mr Davis says. “He is away on a place called Earth, searching for a woman called Ms. Trunchball. I hear she has some fascinating teaching techniques we wish to investigate.”

“I’ve heard of Earth but I could have sworn Ms. Trunchball is a fictional character”, my father says.

“Ah”, Mr Davis says. “Well his search might take sometime then. Now he’s there, I’m sure he’ll be investigating some of the local institutions. Wouldn’t want it to be a wasted trip after all.”

“Certainly”, my father says. “Anyway, getting to business. This is my son, Prince George.” He indicates towards me. “He is heir to my throne and I have been doing my hardest to train him to take over the kingdom. Every attempt I have made has been met by failure though and I honestly don’t know what to do. He can’t hunt, shoot a bow and he doesn’t even engage well at social events, I think his only real friend is that Prince Tom of the Underworld, but from what I have heard that boy has his fair share of trouble. I just want to know my son is on the right track and that when he takes the throne it will be a responsibility he can handle.”

“Well I can assure you, your son is in good hands here”, Mr Davis begins. “We have a long and proud history in preparing princes for ruling their respective kingdoms. We have strong emphasis on sport and fitness here at St. Stallone’s which should help with refining your son’s hunting techniques. Hand eye coordination is after all very important. We have some of the multiverses top experts on things such as proper throne posture. And I’m sure in a school with many individuals, your son will have plenty of opportunity to practice his social skills.”

“I’m glad to hear it”, my father says looking around the room. “I do have one concern though. I am sending my son here so he can become a man and the colour of the place, pink? It…”

“Let me stop you there Your Majesty, it’s salmon”, Mr Davis interrupts, somewhat defensively.

“Ah yes”, my father says nodding and looking pleased. “I should have realised. Yes, salmon. A strong, masculine colour.” He raises his arm clenching the air in his fist. “A very royal colour.”

Salmon? Pink? What’s the difference?

“Well, I think that is everything I need to know”, my father says. “If it’s okay with you, me and my wife will leave and you can get to work on my son.”

“Certainly Your Majesty”, Mr Davis says. “Have a safe trip home.”

My Mum and Dad leave. My Dad doesn’t look back once and my Mum blows me a kiss goodbye. It is now just me and Mr Davis in his office alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Sorry I have been absent for a bit updating this. I've been struggling with my mental health recently but I am now feeling more up to posting again. I'm gonna try and make Sunday a regular day for my future updates.
> 
> I may also do a few updates on this chapter over the next week. But I feel pretty happy with it as is for the most part so I hope you enjoy.

“So your father mentioned that you struggle engaging socially? Why is that?” Mr Davis asks resting his elbows on his desk and steepling his fingers.

“I don’t know”, I say looking down at the desk and avoiding eye contact. “I guess I just don’t really connect with most people. At my Dad’s parties, its generally just aristocrats and stuff trying to get closer to the throne. They aren’t interested in being my friend, getting to know me as a person.”

“But that is the duty of a prince, particularly one in line for the throne”, Mr Davis responds. “Few people in your life are going to be there as your friends. Most people in your life are going to want something and it is your duty to engage with those people. These “parties” as you call them are a means for you to strengthen your connections within your kingdom. It’s the life a royal.”

“Well perhaps I don’t want that life”, I respond.

“Unfortunately for you, you get no say in the matter”, Mr Davis says callously whilst standing up. “You are here by the request of your father. And we are here to make sure you are equipped for the throne whether you like it or not. Friends, individuality, the ability to choice your own path are all luxuries you do not have the right too and your socialisation skills are going to be one of the first things we will be focusing our efforts on.”

“Woohoo”, I respond sarcastically. I knew this place looked a little too bright and cheery.

“Starting with that sarcastic attitude”, he responds in a harsh tone while slamming his hands onto the desk. He quickly regains his composure though and adds, “Now then. Let’s take you to your room.”

* * *

I silently and reluctantly follow Mr Davis down some more brightly coloured hallways until we finally reach a steel door. It almost looks like it belongs on a vault. Mr Davis unlocks the door and… well you know how I said this place looks bright and cheery for the most part. Well this part of the school certainly is not. The walls are all grey and dreary and the doors to what I’m assuming are the rooms if they can even be called that have bars on them. They are more like cells than rooms.

Mr Davis stops at one of the doors along the long hallway and goes, “Here we are.” As he unlocks the door.

I reluctantly enter the room to find that it is surprisingly spacious. A nice king size bed. A bearskin rug. Okay, not too fond of the fact that it is bearskin but it is a nice rug. A pair of nice silk curtains.

“This shall be your room during your time here”, he says. “Do you have any questions?”

“Just one, when will my stuff get here?” I ask. We left it with one of the “guards” at the gate.

“What stuff?” he says shutting the door and locking it behind him.


End file.
